


【锤基PWP】我弟弟不可能这么爱吃醋

by Eggi_shi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:17:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggi_shi/pseuds/Eggi_shi
Summary: 练手的PWP，别带脑子看（





	【锤基PWP】我弟弟不可能这么爱吃醋

Thor从沉睡中醒来，感觉下体传来一阵一样的凉意。一条青黑色的小蛇正绕着他滚烫而发硬的阴茎，冲他嘶嘶吐着殷红的信子。  
“嘿……Loki，别闹。”索尔忍着即将冲出喉咙的闷哼，向奥丁发誓，他不想大早上就把弟弟搞得下不了床。  
“嘶……嘶……”小蛇张开嘴，露出两颗尖锐小巧的毒牙，缓慢地扭了一圈，将那东西缠得更紧了。冰凉而柔软的蛇身在索尔的阴茎上磨蹭着，尾巴有意无意地轻轻敲击着根部的圆球，搞得索尔既舒服又难受。  
小蛇把头往索尔的胸膛上靠去，滑过的地方都留下冰凉的痕迹。索尔直起身子，顺着小蛇的头朝下摸去，拂过一片一片细小的鳞片，一直摸到它的肛门口，触到自己的阴茎。还没等索尔做下一步动作，小蛇就腾得一下变作了他亲爱的弟弟，索尔手疾眼快地握住了攥着小刀的洛基的右手，把他拉向自己。蓝色的眼眸对上含着一腔怒火的碧绿色，索尔轻轻亲了口弟弟的手，把刀从他手里夺走，啪得一声扔到地板上。  
“这是怎么了？”  
“索尔，你爱不爱我？”  
索尔看着光溜溜地趴在自己胸膛上，手还被他握住，却紧紧咬着嘴唇瞪圆双眼的弟弟，一个没忍住笑了出来。  
“你……唔……”没说完的话都被索尔咬进嘴里，咽进肚里，滑动着的喉结被迫吞下两个人亲吻中分泌出的口水。索尔用牙扯着洛基的下唇，用力一翻，就把洛基压在了身下。  
“哈，我爱你这样勾引人的样子。”索尔死死地把洛基的两只手压在枕头两边，伏下身子在他耳边说，末了还没忘记舔舔弟弟早就红透了的耳根。  
“奥丁在上，你放开我！”  
索尔从上到下欣赏着挣扎无效的弟弟，洛基虽然没有索尔强壮，但也有着好看的肌肉曲线，起伏的胸膛上两颗殷红的小珠颤巍巍地挺立着。索尔含住其中一颗，立刻就感受到了洛基的身体一僵。  
“你这个骗子！你放开我，去和你的蛇恩爱！”洛基叫喊的越来越大声，还不忘边喊边用力扭着腰，手也不听话地用力想要摆脱索尔的钳制。  
“到底怎么了？”索尔意识到弟弟并不是在和他调情，后者漂亮的眼里不知道什么时候蕴满了水汽，好像眨一眨眼就会有两行清泪顺着脸颊流进脖颈。于是索尔松开手，轻柔地抚摸着洛基的黑发，问他：“我做了什么？”  
“昨天，昨天那条蛇！你让它缠着你的脖子！”洛基像是受了天大的委屈一样瘪着嘴，“你居然还拍了照片，这下全世界都知道你又有一条蛇了！”  
索尔回想着洛基说的这件事——他确实和一条蛇合照了，但那是一条货真价实的蛇，他们之间什么都不会发生。  
“那只是一条蛇，洛基，只是一条蛇。”  
索尔柔声说：“它没有你好看。”  
他们都光着身子，一个泫然欲泣地说着委屈，另一个则伏跨在对方的身上，一不小心，两个人的阴茎就碰在了一起，引起洛基一阵闷哼，很明显，他们都还硬着。索尔用手握住洛基的阴茎，上下套弄着，他久经沙场而布满茧子的手用力摩擦着洛基泛着紫红色的东西，时不时还用指甲划过铃口，很快就有透明的液体渗出。  
“唔……那还有简，该死……你简直是个渣男！”索尔并没有停下手上的动作，但也没有把洛基的话当真，他总是这样，时不时就要把简拿出来当作激怒哥哥的武器。  
“我只爱你一个，洛基。”索尔用舌尖舔过洛基的铃口，咸咸的荷尔蒙味道填充着他的口腔，随着一阵颤抖，洛基射出白浊的精液。  
在洛基还沉浸在射精的暂时失神时，索尔就把他翻了个个，而洛基也自觉地撅起屁股跪在床上，后面也和前面一样分泌出液体，床单上濡湿一片。索尔拍了拍洛基的屁股，发出清脆的响声，随即原本白皙的肌肤上就出现两片红晕。  
“啊……骗子……你就知道欺负我！”洛基从高潮的余韵中回过神来，继续数落着哥哥的不是。  
“那我们就到此为止吧。”索尔起身，装作要穿衣服的样子。  
感受到床上没有了哥哥的重量的洛基立刻发出抗议：“嘿！你，你怎么能这么对我！”但没等洛基的抗议全部说出口，索尔的两根手指就插进了他的后穴，突如其来的满足让洛基的腰一下子软了下去。  
“现在满意了？”索尔一边抽动着手指，每次抽动都带出几道银丝，温热的媚肉张合着，仿佛在渴望更大更粗的东西。  
“唔……你……你根本就不爱我……你把我关起来，把我扔进地牢！那种地方！我可是你弟弟！”洛基像是要把他积攒许久的不满全都翻出来说一遍，一边颤抖着忍耐着要冲出喉咙的呻吟一边断断续续地说着。  
但索尔等不及了，他抽出手指，掰开那两瓣富有弹性的软肉，噗地一声就把自己憋得紫红的阴茎一插到底。  
“啊……嗯……你……唔……”洛基还想说什么，但显然已经什么都说不出来了，他的身子也被索尔顶的一前一后地摇晃着，腰部拱起又落下，低着头只能大口哈气或是抿紧嘴唇避免自己叫得太大声。  
索尔忍不住吻着洛基的身体，用手紧紧撑住洛基的腰身，伴随着啪啪的响声，他的阴茎在洛基的后穴进进出出，好几次都翻出嫩粉色的媚肉。洛基的身体时温热的，仿佛挽留一样紧紧吮吸着索尔的阴茎，让索尔也发出声声轻哼。  
“慢一点……你慢一点……”洛基下意识地求饶，他只觉得自己的身体已经不是他的了，生理泪水从脸上滴滴答答落到床上，和后面的肠液对称似的留下两滩水渍，索尔每一次都把他顶的魂飞天外。  
随着一次次的抽动，两个人的脸上都渗出汗珠，只听得到沉重的呼吸声和洛基一声接着一声甜腻而长久的尾音。索尔的动作渐渐慢了下来，最后又突然恶意往上一顶，引来洛基的剧烈痉挛，前面又射出稀稀疏疏的液体，在这一阵紧致之中，索尔又一次把弟弟填满了。  
“索尔，你爱不爱我。”不是句尾上扬的疑问，而是语气下沉的威胁。洛基躺在床上，盯着天花板，带着高潮过后的失神和沙哑，不知道第多少次渴望一个肯定。  
索尔抱住被自己搞得湿漉漉的弟弟，亲吻他的额头，他的眉尾，他细长而卷曲的睫毛和眼角残留的泪珠，然后在弟弟趋于平稳的呼吸中重复着他想要的答案：“我爱你，洛基，我爱你，我爱你。”  
后者疲倦地闭着眼，却好像仍然看得见傻笑着的金发兄长。清晨的阳光洒在他们身上，打出好看的阴影。除了索尔，没人相信邪神也能拥有这样完全善意而恬淡的微笑，就像轻薄的月光，温柔地笼罩着他俊朗的面庞。在一次次的性爱之中，在一句又一句却从不令他厌倦的我爱你之中，洛基感觉自己破碎的心开始变得完整，曾经空荡荡的心房也在不断被填满，被傻里傻气的，他的哥哥填满。  
在宇宙中飘零的谎言之神，第一次觉得自己有了家。


End file.
